Strangers in Your Bed
by Maykelin
Summary: We've all had those days. NaLu!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Strangers in Your Bed**

* * *

_For Lucy Heartfilia, waking up with a certain fire mage in your bed was a regular thing. Usually, she would just scream at the top of her lungs and kick him out._

_ But this morning was different…_

Lucy woke up and immediately felt the presence of someone in her bed. She rolled over, expecting to see the spiky pink hair that belonged to the one and only Natsu Dragneel. Instead, she was met with red hair.

_Huh? _Lucy thought to herself.

She pulled back the pink covers to reveal a sleeping Erza, still clad in her armor.

One…two…three!

"ERZAAA?!"

The mage in question immediately shot up out of bed, drawing out her sword as she scanned the room for enemies. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she relaxed and looked at her frantic blonde friend.

"Good morning, Lucy. I assume you slept well?" she said nonchalantly, as if sleeping in Lucy's bed was a totally normal thing to do. Lucy wasn't about to get sidetracked, though.

"Erza!" Lucy sputtered. "What were you doing in my bed?" she asked. "And do you always sleep with your armor on?"

"Only on special occasions. And if Natsu can sleep on your bed, what's to say that I can't? Hmm? It's not a problem, is it?" she said with scary eyes.

Lucy backtracked. "No! Not at all! I was just…surprised…that's all!" she laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

Erza nodded, feeling satisfied. "Good. I'll leave you alone to get ready now. See you at the guild." She smashed Lucy to her metal chest and left.

Lucy was reeling while she took a bath and got dressed. _Hasn't anyone ever heard of privacy?! It's bad enough that Natsu does it on a nearly daily basis, but now Erza too?! As if sneaking into my house wasn't bad enough! I don't need them sleeping with me, too!_

Lucy loved her guild mates. They were her nakama; they were her family, but man, oh, man did they drive her nuts sometimes. Lucy headed to the guild, not at all in the best of moods. Mirajane, ever observant, picked up on this and asked her what was wrong.

"And it's not like I mind them coming over," Lucy was saying, "but they should at least ask me if I'm OK with them spending the night!"

"They just love being with you, don't they? You just have to set boundaries, that's all!" Mirajane exclaimed sympathetically.

Lucy sighed. "You're right. The only problem is whether they'll listen or not!"

"So when are you going to talk to them?" Mirajane asked.

"Erm…well I probably won't have time today. I'm helping Levy make an outline for a book she wants to write, so probably tomorrow."

While the girls were chatting away, they failed to notice a certain mage listening in on their conversation…

_The next morning…_

Lucy woke up COLD.

_What the heck? It's freezing in here! _Lucy huddled the blankets closer to her, her hands touched something hard and cold. Lucy sat upright and looked next to her. No wonder it was frickin' cold! Lo and behold, Gray Fullbuster was asleep in nothing but his boxers!

"KYAAAAAA!"

Lucy kicked Gray off her bed, he landed with a loud _thump_, effectively waking him up.

"Oww, Lucy, what was that for?!" he said as he rubbed his sore bottom.

"Gray! What are you doing here?! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Sheesh, calm down, will ya? I heard you talking to Mirajane the other day and I wanted to see what the big deal was," he explained. "Now I get it," he said between yawns, "that was the best night's sleep I ever had!"

"Well if you like my bed so much, then get your own! Now GET OUT!"

He got up and stretched, still not having put any clothes on. "Okay, okay, I'm going!" he said as he climbed out the chimney.

"AND USE THE DOOR WILL YOU?!" she yelled after him.

Lucy continued with her day as usual. Before heading to the guild, she made a couple stops at some stores, so it was fairly late by the time she reached the guild. She walked in, only to hear Natsu yelling. How typical.

"GRAY! ERZA!" Natsu yelled, fire spitting out of his mouth. "WHY ARE YOUR SCENTS ALL OVER LUCY'S BED?!"

Gray and Erza looked at each other, then back at Natsu. "We slept with her," they said simultaneously.

Natsu paused. "You _WHAT?!_"

By this time, the entire guild was listening. They all failed to notice Lucy standing in the doorway.

"What's the big deal, Flamebreath? You sleep with her all the time," Gray countered.

"Lucy is _MINE_, not YOURS, not ERZA's, MINE!"

"How is she yours? She's not your girlfriend! You can't claim her!"

Natsu turned, about to head out of the guild and find Lucy when he saw her standing at the doorway. He ran up to her, placed his hands on both sides of her face, and smashed his lips against hers. At first, Lucy was too stunned to even move, but she slowly sank into the kiss, pulling him in closer. After a few moments they parted, both out of breath.

Natsu looked deep into Lucy's eyes. "Be mine," he whispered.

At this point, Lucy was beyond coherent thoughts, so she just nodded weakly.

Natsu whooped in delight. "Suck on that, Gray!"

Lucy regained herself and remembered her earlier annoyance.

"You're still not sleeping on my bed!" she told Natsu.

"Still going to do it anyways," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"N-nothing!" he stammered.

The entire guild laugh. _It was about time those two boneheads got together_.

THE END!

* * *

**Sooooo that was my first one-shot. Let me know what you think! Review and maybe I'll write more! Please? :3**

**- Kell**


End file.
